


When You're Gone

by nikkiliz713



Category: Dark is Rising Sequence
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiliz713/pseuds/nikkiliz713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Will is the first person Bran was ever close to. How does Bran feel when Will's gone? Slash, WillBran. Sorry for the bad summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my first songfic. The song is "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. It's about how much Bran misses Will when he's gone.**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what little bit of a plot there is.**
> 
>  **Note: I purposely left out the chorus the second time it's sung because I feel that if I included it, I probably would have repeated myself.**
> 
>  **Enjoy!**

_I always needed time on my own_

 _I never thought I'd_

 _Need you there when I cry._

Bran had always been alone. No one had ever wanted to be near him, let alone befriend him. No one, that is, until Will came. Will had been his first friend, his best friend, the first person who accepted him for who he was. But Will was more than just that. Will had been his first love, the first person he had ever been close to. The first person he had ever needed. The first person to ever make him cry real tears, not those fake ones you cry when you think you're sad. Those were the times Bran needed Will most, and those were the times when he wasn't there.

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

 _And the bed where you lie_

 _Is made up on your side._

It had only been three weeks since the last time Bran saw Will, but those three weeks felt more like years. And it would be many months, an eternity, until he would be able to come back. Bran sighed. How he wished he could see Will more often. But Will was at Oxford, which meant that Bran could only see him during the holidays and vacations. Oh how he loved those vacations. His father, Owen had died when he was seventeen, so Bran was alone in the cottage on David Evan's farm. Whenever Will visited Bran, he stayed at the house with him. They shared a love, and they shared a bed. And now that Will was gone, that bed was cold and lonely. It was at night that Bran missed him the most. During the day, he could find things to keep himself occupied, but at night, when he tried to fall asleep in that bed alone, was when it was the worst.

 _When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much a need you right now?_

Bran always drove Will to the train station when it was time to leave. They always said there true goodbyes before they even left the farm, not wanting anyone to know of the love they shared, but that didn't mean it was easy for Bran to watch Will climb on the train that would take him away, back to Oxford. One, two, three, four, five. Five steps separated Bran from the train, from Will. Five steps, but it seemed more like five miles. And within fifteen minutes of the train leaving, Will would be farther away than that. And Bran had to drive back to the farm alone, trying to keep the tears back. He had to be perfectly calm by the time he got back to the farm. He had to act like all he did was say goodbye to his best friend. But those first five minutes alone in the Land Rover were the hardest. That was when Bran needed Will there with him, to hold him, to comfort him. But Will was on a train back to Oxford, and Bran was alone.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing to_

 _And when you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you._

"I love you." Bran wished he could hear those words in Will's voice everyday. But of course he couldn't. They couldn't even write it in letters, just in case anyone read one by accident. They had code for it of course. " _You know what,_ " and " _You know what I'm trying to say here,_ " but it wasn't the same as hearing those three little words. Bran missed Will so much, at times it was almost like a physical ache. He missed him.

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do_

 _Reminds me of you_

Although Bran could distract himself for short amounts of time, his thoughts always came back to Will. Everything reminded Bran of him. The mountains where they had roamed as children. The farm where they helped Mr. Evans and John Rowlands with the sheep. The moor where they had first met seven years ago. Bran could not escape reminders of the one he loved. And he didn't try to. He knew that no matter what he did, Will would be there, in his thoughts and his heart.

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you_

 _I love the things that you do_

Will was always forgetting some article of clothing, be it a sweater or a pair of jeans. Bran always kept them in a special place for when Will returned. He knew it was weird, but whenever Will left behind some kind of shirt, Bran couldn't help but smell it, just to see if it smelled like Will. It always did, and Bran had a few moments of comfort in the smell of his love. But those moments didn't last long.

 _We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were_

From the moment they met, Bran knew that he and Will would be together forever. It was a strange feeling, and at first, Bran didn't recognize it for what it was. But as time went on, he knew. He knew that he and Will were made for each other and they would be together, out there in the mountains, forever.

 _And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

Bran always put his heart into everything he did. His schoolwork, his work on the farm, his family and friends. It's just how he was. It was how he had always been. And it prepared him for when he fell in love. It meant he could give his whole heart to someone in hopes of receiving the same. And, surprisingly, he did. When he confessed his love to Will five years ago, he was afraid he would be rejected. He was shocked to find Will's lips pressed against his own in a fierce kiss. Shocked, yet overjoyed. From that day on, Bran was happier than he had ever been in the first thirteen years of his life. That is, until Will decided to go to Oxford. Now Bran could only see him for a week or so every three or four months. He needed his Will.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing to_

 _And when you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you._


End file.
